


Seul

by b799701



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Other
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 02:57:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20268889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b799701/pseuds/b799701
Summary: Endormi, Ventus pense à ses amis. Aqua qui avait promis de revenir le réveiller, et Terra, qu'Aqua à promit de ramener.





	Seul

Il dormait. Il ne pouvait néanmoins savoir depuis combien de temps. Un an peut-être ?

Après tout ce n'étais pas important, Aqua avait promis de venir le réveiller.

Il savait qu'elle ne le laisserai pas tomber, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle qui avait toujours été là, comme une grande sœur.

Mais…

Et si il lui était arrivée quelque chose ?

Non, c'est impensable. Aqua avait promis qu'après avoir récupéré Terra, elle reviendrai le réveiller.

Mais justement… Et si elle n'avait pas réussie à ramener Terra ?

Il ne pouvait rien affirmer car il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir ce qu'il se passait autour de lui pendant qu'il dormait.

Soudain, il pensait à Vanitas.

Pourquoi Vanitas le haïssait à ce point ?

Il ne lui avait jamais dit directement mais Ventus avait l'impression que c'était le cas.

Une fois qu'il sera réveillé, il lui demanderai.

Mais comment ? Oh, il verra bien quand il se réveillera.

Oui, car quand il se réveillera, il fera en sorte que plus personne ne soit seul.


End file.
